Together Again
by Degonda
Summary: Oneshot. Post Devil's Trap... sad in a happy kind of way. Hope you like!


**Together Again**

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, I don't own Supernatural… but if I did, oh what joys would be had.

…………………………………….

The wind whipped the hair into Sam's face as he stared at the Impala. It was totaled, the semi having smashed in the side beyond repair. _Dean's going to kill me._ He looked up at the night sky. _Funny… it looks just like that night._ He glanced to his right where his father stood, admiring the sight.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Sam." John sighed. The car had been good to him for years and here it was, gone forever.

"Dad, where's Dean? Is he coming?"

John smiled. "He'll be here in a minute." He clasped his arm around Sam's shoulders. It was the closest to a comfort hug he was going to get, Sam supposed. "You did good son. I know you tried."

Sam hung his head. "I should have… I don't know."

"How about not smashing up my baby? You think of that, little brother?" Sam turned to his left. Dean stood, a disgusted frown played on his face. "You know, I would really have liked to keep her, but no. You had to go and get her side caved in and make me bleed all over her." Dean gave a sarcastic laugh, not really angry with his brother, but poked fun out of habit more than anything.

Sam creased his brow as the Impala began to flicker. "Dean?" A thin haze covered the car. No, not the car. Sam's vision was playing tricks on him. The semi appeared, its front still implanted into the Impala's side. The wind ceased blowing, becoming calm. The field was empty, other than the two vehicles, smoking and creaking. The scent of gasoline filled the air. Sam took a few steps toward the car. He leaned down, trying to see through the lifting haze at what the car had inside it. His eyes widened. He jerked upright and stumbled back. Tears in his eyes began to form as he looked as his brother.

"Dean… I…"

Dean shrugged. "No biggie Sammy. Besides. I think it was worth it." Dean glanced to the right. Sam turned, following his line of sight. There they were, standing as beautiful as the last time he had seen them.

"Jess." She smiled the smile he had fallen in love with the first time he had seen her. He practically sprinted the few meters to her and held her face in his hands. Her scent filled his senses; her long blonde hair caressing his hands. She was real. She was here. They pissed the passionate kiss he had been wanting for the past year. Finally breaking away, he looked to the other woman of his life. "Mom." Mary laughed, linking arms with her husband. "I… I don't know what to say."

"It's okay now Sam." Jess pulled his face toward hers again. "We're together again."

"Yeah Sammy." Dean had walked up behind him and now gave his shoulder a slight punch. He smiled at his parents, embracing each other happily. His father smiled a real smile for the first time in 22 years. "We're a family again."

Sam smiled. It was going to be okay now. A small wind blew across the field and he finally let his mind fly away.

A squad car made it's way down the road, flashing it's lights when the officer saw the semi. "Home-base, I got a code 47 on Route 11. Looks like a semi went off the road." The man walked to the truck door, finding it open with the trucker leaning against the wheel with eyes wide open. "Driver's stone cold. I'd say he's been here for a few hours." A slight breeze chilled his neck. The officer jerked around. He was sure he had seen five people standing by the field in a reflection on the truck's window. _Must be getting tired._ Staring at the totaled car, the police officer leaned over, glancing into the broken window. "Home-base, I got three more DBs. Looks like two snapped necks and one bled out. Take your time with the ambulance."

…………………………………….

_Sad I know, but in a happy way. I just got to thinking one day that it would be so much easier on the Winchester family if the three boys died so they could be reunited… just as long as all three died so no one would be left behind. And then Devil's Trap aired and opportunity called. So I hope you liked it. If you feel the need, please review._


End file.
